swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Naboo
General Information Saga Edition Core Rules|page=233}} Knowledge Bureaucracy Knowledge Lore Knowledge Sciences Old Republic Era Knight of the Old Republic|page=126}} One of many planets first colonized during this time, Naboo is an untamed world inhabited only by the native Gungans. The first Humans settle Naboo shortly after the Jedi Civil War, and the Gungans live in underwater cities, seemingly unaware of the events of the galaxy at large. Prior to the Jedi Civil War, no records of visits to Naboo by Republic explorers exist. An explorer named Kwilaan supposedly discovers the planet after the end of the Dark Wars. However, Kwilaan might not have been the first person to visit the planet, because the Gungan natives seem unperturbed by the arrival of Kwilaan’s expedition, as though they had encountered Humans before. Most likely, previous visits to the world were not recorded, though the explorers find no trace of such landings. Naboo is a pristine world, untouched by technology except for what little the Gungans possess. No civilization exists above the water line, and the planet’s rolling plains and beautiful landscapes are untainted by cities or other settlements. Despite its beauty, Naboo is a dangerous world, with a number of large predators both on land and in the seas, and traveling to Naboo can be nearly as dangerous as visiting the jungles of Kashyyyk. Clone Wars Era Because of Naboo’s close relationship with Chancellor Palpatine, himself a citizen of that planet, Naboo remains a staunch bastion of the Galactic Republic throughout the length of the Clone Wars. Despite Naboo’s peaceful nature, the average citizen sees support of Palpatine’s initiatives as common sense. With the invasion of Theed by the Trade Federation prior to the Clone Wars as an example, there is little doubt to the citizenry of Naboo that the Separatists are a grave threat that must be dealt with in a decisive manner. To the majority of the Naboo, the person to bring about an end to such a terrible enemy is Palpatine. The Trade Federation never forgets its defeat during the blockade Because of this, Naboo continues to suffer repeated attacks and invasions from Confederacy forces throughout the conflict. While none of the incursions succeeds, the most disastrous of them wipes out nearly all life on the Gungan lunar colony of Ohma-D’un during what is to become remembered as the Defense of Naboo, Quick action by the Jedi and other Republic forces results in victory over the Separatist invaders. Dark Times Era Despite several incidents and setbacks, Naboo remains relatively the same during the Dark Times. The end of the Clone Wars and the ascendancy of the Empire brought peace to Naboo’s people even after the loss of their beloved Senator Padmé Amidala and a scandal that involved the ruling queen Sheltering renegade Jedi. Like many other worlds that knew peace during the Republic’s reign—and one that briefly tasted the bitter pill of conflict during the Clone Wars—Naboo openly remains loyal to the Empire while secretly fomenting rebellion. Its people and rulers prefer a peaceful existence under the Empire to a tumultuous life opposing it. In fact, many loyal Naboo citizens support the Empire and join military service. On the outside, Naboo’s government and society maintain the status quo in all aspects of life. Little has changed on the planet except for the appointment of an Imperial governor and the establishment of a token garrison to maintain contact with the local bureaucracy. The planet’s representatives to the Senate generally supported Palpatine’s policies, though more out of a fear that the Empire might retaliate against Naboo or its representatives than because of prudent political judgment. A few morally conscientious people on Naboo secretly opposed the Empire, but worked behind the scenes or far from their homeworld, lest they arouse Imperial retribution against innocent citizens on Naboo. These freedom fighters worked within their means, using resources and contacts to quietly undermine Imperial interests. Some who trained at Imperial academies and served with the military used their positions to occasionally leak information, divert material and weapons, and otherwise aid resistance cells near their deployment zones. A few nobles and high-ranking bureaucrats also conspired covertly with others of their station, including representatives from Alderaan, Ralltiir, and Chandrila, to form tentative alliances and work toward the Empire’s downfall. Legacy Era A world with a largely Human population, it is no surprise that Naboo adjusted more easily to Imperial rule than other worlds. Though still possessed of a strong independent streak, the people of Naboo come to accept their status under Emperor Roan Fel, who proves to be a far more benevolent than Palpatine ever was. Naboo becomes the site of one of the largest Imperial Missions in the galaxy, and many people from Naboo truly believe that Roan Fel can bring peace to the galaxy, despite the Empire’s continuing war against the Galactic Alliance. All of that changes when Darth Krayt drives Roan Fel out and seizes the Imperial throne for himself. The once-loyal Imperial world of Naboo suddenly finds itself ruled over by the vicious Sith, something they cannot abide. Naboo remains loyal to Roan Fel, and when news of his Empire-in-exile reaches the ears of the people of Naboo, many support opposing Darth Krayt’s Empire and allying themselves with Fel once more. However, unlike Bastion, Naboo cannot so easily repel the combined forces of Krayt’s Empire, and so its people are forced to remain loyal to Roan Fel in secret. At present, Naboo is, outwardly, a world loyal to the Galactic Empire, but under the surface there runs a strong current of loyalty to the deposed Emperor. Though the ruling Sith have not caught on to the treasonous thoughts of the Naboo just yet, many fear it is only a matter of time before Naboo must choose between being crushed by the Sith or fighting them off to join Fel’s Empire-in-exile. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Galactic Gazetteer Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era